Rain
by lilmickey2008
Summary: AU: Man, it's funny how a little rain can cause me and Miley to seek shelter in the same place, and eventually sleep with each other.
1. Rain

**AN: This was supposed to be a oneshot, but it ended up being so much more. Enjoy!**

**Chapter One: Rain**

Michael Harris was literally cursing himself as he began his walking trek home. He managed to put off getting his truck fixed for another week just because he was too stubborn and not thinking clearly. Thanks to that little lapse of judgement, he found himself walking home, not too far from his house, but far enough that he was going to be mentally berating himself for that little walk home.

"Man, I hate walking. If I wasn't in a crowded city, I would fly home." Michael said, looking up at the cloudy sky. "Well, at least it is not raining."

No sooner than when he said those words, a lightning bolt flashed across the skies, and the sky opened up, releasing the forth coming rain.

"Oh, great. Nice." Michael moaned. Knowing that he was almost home, he decided to make a run for it. He ran through the rain, and he felt himself getting soaked faster than if he was walking. Just as he reached his street, his foot caught on something, causing him to fall and hit his head on the concrete sidewalk.

Dazed and confused, Michael stood up, and went to his front door, knocking with all of his might, praying that someone might be home.

To his shock, and surprise, a familiar brunette answered the door, but it wasn't his stepsister Melody, it was his friend Miley. She ushered her wet and stunned friend inside, and closed the door behind them. Michael stood on the mat, while the wet drops from his hair landed on the floor.

"Michael, are you alright?" Miley asked, concern for her friend obvious by the scared look on her face.

"Not really." Michael answered. "I was running home, trying to beat the rain, and I hit my head on the sidewalk. I thought that this was my house, but it turns out to be yours, so my mistake, and sorry for bothering you."

"No, it was no problem at all." Miley said, shaking her head. "It's good that you came here, if you knocked yourself out, something bad might have happened to you."

"Yeah, that is a way of looking at it I suppose." Michael asked, driving home the point that he was cold by sneezing.

"Go into Jackson's room and get some dry clothes and get out of those wet ones." Miley told him.

"Alright, I'm going." Michael laughed as his friend all but pushed him up the steps. She laughed and followed him as well.

* * *

Miley was standing outside of Jackson's room as Michael changed into some dry clothes. She gave him some towels, and left briefly to put his clothes in the dryer. She returned to find the door cracked slightly. Being ever so curious, Miley peeked inside, and saw Michael without any shirt on. When he turned around, Miley saw the dragon tattoo that covered his back, and it's tail ran up to his left forearm. Michael turned around, and Miley got a glimpse of his well toned physique. He was no longer that semi awkward 15 year old that moved out here a few years earlier, he has grown into a handsome young man, and Miley was unable to take her eyes off of him.

_Why can't I stop looking at him? _Miley asked, heat rising in her face. _God, why does my male friend has to have a body like a Greek god? Man, sometimes I wish that he didn't come in here out of the rain. Then again, if it wasn't for the rain, I never would have a room with a view._

Miley shrugged off her feelings and went into her room.

* * *

Michael managed to reach Miley's room, and fall asleep in her bed. Miley sat on Lilly's bed, just looking at her friend. His long blonde hair covered his face as he was sleeping silently and quietly. Miley gut up from her seat, and went over to her sleeping friend. She cleared away the hair that was in his face, and smiled at the peaceful look that was on his face.

_He is really handsome. _Miley said with a smile. She then noticed that her face was slowly moving towards his. Then before she knew it, she was kissing him. She knew that she should stop, but she didn't. She deepened the kiss, running her hands all over his chest, moaning softly.

Out of nowhere, Miley broke away, knowing what she did was wrong. She had just taken advantage of someone who trusted her, someone she was friends with, and someone that she really cared about. Miley just gave him one last kiss, and turned to leave. Then a hand grabbed her wrist to prevent her from doing so.

Miley looked back, and saw Michael was now sitting up, wide awake, and he was looking both shocked and flustered.

"Miley, what's going on?" Michael asked her.

"Uh, nothing, why?" Miley asked, lying really badly.

"So you didn't just make out with me and grope me while I was pretending to be sleep?" Michael asked her. Miley was going to lie again, but she knew that it was no use to dig herself a deeper hole.

"Michael, I'm sorry. I didn't know what came of me." Miley said. "I just saw you sleeping and I ended up kissing you. I didn't know what I was doing until it was too late."

"Are you sorry for kissing me?" Michael asked her.

"What?" Miley asked as well, thinking she misheard him.

"Are you sorry that you kissed me?" Michael asked her once more.

"No." Miley said, being completely honest. Michael smiled, and leaned over and kissed her. Miley looked at her friend, and returned the kiss, causing her to fall right on top of him.

"Wait, Miley. Are you sure that you want to do this?" Michael asked her, managing to break away for a moment.

"Yes, I am sure. I wanted to do this for a while." Miley answered. It was not long before they were kiss each other with a lot more passion than before.

After moaning each other names a few times, they fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

Miley awoke an hour later, and felt amazing. She looked over at her friend, and smiled widely. She pulled on her underwear, and grabbed one of her large shirts, and pulled it on. Before leaving the room, she leaned in and gave her friend one last kiss, and left the room, smiling a mile wide.

"Miley?" Lilly said, snapping her out of her daydream.

_Oh, god..._

* * *

**AN: This was supposed to be a oneshot, but now it has become a short story! Keep reading for more!**


	2. Lies

**AN: Miley finds herself in a predicament. She just slept with her best friend, Michael, and before she can even think about what she should do about that, she finds herself having to lie to Lilly, or will she tell the truth? Probably not...**

**Chapter Two: Lie**

"Lilly? What are you doing back so soon?" Miley asked, trying not to look and act as though she just slept with her best friend.

"Our movie ended an hour ago. I just came back to sit at home to beat the rain." Lilly explained. She looked closely at her friend, and noticed that something was up.

"Miley? Are you alright? Why are you just wearing a shirt?" Lilly asked.

"I was out in the rain, and all of my clothes got wet. I was in the middle of changing when you got here." Miley lied quickly, praying that Lilly was going to buy that.

"Really? Why are you sweating and breathing hard?" Lilly asked her.

"I ran home to beat the rain, and wouldn't you know, I didn't." Miley lied again.

"Fine. Let me get into our room." Lilly said. Miley felt a pang of fear in the pit of her stomach. She couldn't let her see what was in their room, in her bed. A naked, sleeping Michael was in their room. But what was she going to do? Lilly already opened the door, and was inside her room. When a shocked response or yell from her friend didn't come, Miley entered the room to see what was going on.

"Hey, are window's cracked open." Lilly said, closing the bedroom window.

"Yeah, sorry about that." Miley said, breathing a sigh of relief. She pulled on some shorts, and sat on her bed, still thinking about what took place only an hour earlier.

"Miley, what's wrong? It looks as though you have something on your mind." Lilly asked taking a seat next to her.

_Man, if you only knew what Michael and I did in that spot a little while ago... _Miley thought.

"No, I'm fine. I have to get some clothes out of the dryer." Miley said, getting out of her seat, and heading for the laundry room.

"Michael, thank god you got out of that room when you did." Miley said to herself with a smile.

* * *

Luckily, the rain had stopped about a minute after Michael woke up. When he didn't feel Miley beside him, he sat up, and looked around, then he heard her outside with Lilly, talking. He took that as a signal to grab his borrowed clothes, and run before something else happened.

So here he was, walking home in the rain soaked neighborhood, thinking about his friend Miley. What happened between them was not supposed to happen, but needless to say, he wasn't sorry that it did happen. Miley was really pretty, and she had grown into a beautiful young woman right before his very eyes. What happened between the two of them was the most beautiful feeling that he ever experienced, and if this ended on a bad note, that would be bad for the both of them, not on a romantic level, but as friends before anything.

Michael had a lot to think about, but he better get into his home and think about this before he do anything else.

* * *

"Michael?" Melody said softly, peeking her head into Michael's room. Michael was surfing the internet on his computer, dressed in a pair of black sweats and a t-shirt with his long blonde hair in a ponytail. He turned off his computer screen, and looked back towards her, and she was wearing some black jeans, and a t-shirt.

"Yeah?" Michael stated, acknowledging her presence.

"Charles said that he was ordering a couple of pizzas for dinner, and he wanted to know what you wanted on your pizza." Melody said.

"Pepperoni and sausage." Michael said, turning back to his computer. She noticed that his voice was devoid of emotion, and he sounded distracted, as if he was really thinking about something. Miley was the same way too when Melody talked to her earlier. Melody knew that the two of them were practically boyfriend and girlfriend because they did stuff that a normal boyfriend and girlfriend would do. That meant that something had to happened between the two of them. Melody stepped into the room, and sat on the edge of the computer table. She sighed before she spoke again.

"Michael, something is up with Miley. Do you know what that is about?" Melody asked, almost out of the blue.

"No idea." Michael lied. He wanted to tell her what happened between Miley and him a few hours earlier. That was going to happen, but not right now.

"Really? Care to explain why you came home wearing Jackson's clothes then?" Melody asked, tapping her foot.

"I already told you that my car broke down, and I was walking home, then when it started to rain, I began to run. Then I hit my head when I tripped. I went into Miley's home, and changed then I came back here. Happy now?" Michael said in an almost argumentative tone.

"Nope. Michael, I have known you for too long and I know when you are lying to me, like right now." Melody said, flicking the end of his nose, which made Michael grow a little angrier at the moment. "Don't worry, I am going to find out what happened between you two if it kills me."

"I can make that happen." Michael laughed, then his smile turned into a glare. "Beat it." Melody sighed, and left his room, leaving Michael to his thoughts alone. He knew that Melody meant that she was going to get to the bottom of this on her own eventually, but first Michael had to find out where Miley and he stand on their relationship, because after they had sex today, there is no way they can be just friends now, that was beyond everything.

_Man, who knew that sex can be so complicated? _Michael thought to himself.

* * *

**AN: Well, Next chapter, Michael and Miley try to see where they stand in their relationship, and I use that term loosely, while their friends and family get suspicious about the two of them sneaking off frequently. R&R!**


	3. Truths

**AN: Michael finds himself struggling to keep his secret from the ones that he love. Now how is he going to do that? Well, maybe a chat with his sister can put things into perspective.**

**Chapter Three: Truths**

Michael found himself sitting in his room, more importantly at his computer with nothing to do. Well, he was thinking about Miley, most of all, and how his friendship with her turned to a romance, or so he thought. See, the thing was he hasn't talked to her or seen her for a few days since they slept together. That meant one of two things. One, it was going to be too awkward to talk to each other again, and two, she didn't want to run into him again after what happened because of the level of uncomfortableness that would be between the two. Let's face it, it was probably an either or situation that they were in right now.

Michael was about to leave when he heard his cell phone rang. When he looked to see who it was, he saw that it was his older sister in St. Louis, Marie. With a sigh, he answered.

"Yeah, sis?" Michael said.

"Well, you sound like you have a lot on your mind, what is it?" Marie asked him.

"Look. Something happened with me and Miley, something big." Michael told his older sister.

"Really? Something big like what?" Marie asked.

"I slept with Miley." Michael said.

"Okay." Marie said, in a shockingly calm tone. Michael thought that he must have misheard her, so he explained what he told her once again.

"Sis, I told you that I lost my virginity to my friend, and you are acting shockingly nonchalant about this." Michael told his sister.

"Well, what do you want me to say?" Marie asked in a motherly tone. "You are at that age when your hormones are raging, and it was with someone you trusted so there really isn't anything that I can be really mad about."

"You are right about that. It was with someone I cared about." Michael said with a smile.

"How did it happen?" Marie asked him.

"My car broke down and I had to wall home. Then when it started to rain, I ran home. Well, I hit my head on a sidewalk in front of her house, and I knocked on her door, thinking it was my house, then she invited me in to change my wet clothes. When I accidently fell asleep on her bed, I woke up to find her kissing me. One thing led to another, and we ended up sleeping with each other." Michael sighed finishing up his story.

"Well, you know that I think that whole 'wait till marriage before sex' is total bullshit." Marie said. "If you really like her, then what is the problem? I know that you really care about her, so what is the big deal?"

"That's the problem." Michael said. "I haven't told her how I really feel about her, and I fear if I do, I am not going to like what she says to me."

"You won't figure out what she says unless you go and tell her." Marie said.

"Thanks." Michael said.

"No problem." Marie smiled, hanging up the phone. Michael felt a little relieved, but not fully, because he still had Miley to talk to. Michael took a deep breath, pulled on his t-shirt, and went out of his home to talk to his friend.

* * *

Michael found himself standing near the barn where Miley kept her horse, Blue Jeans. It wasn't long before he saw her, dressed in some cut off jeans, and a white tank top. He wanted to go over and talk to her, but he found himself just watching her. It was moments like these that he really noticed what a beautiful young woman she was.

"Down boy." Michael told himself. He took a deep breath, and walked over to where she was standing.

He watched as she gently stroked Blue Jeans face, and sighed.

"Blue Jeans, what should I do?" Miley asked, as if the horse could understand her. "I really do love him, but what if he rejects me? I couldn't handle it, because that is how much he really means to me."

Michael took a deep breath, and cleared his throat to announce his present to her.

Miley looked back towards him, and smiled lightly.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Miley asked him.

"I was looking for you." Michael said. "Do you mind talking a walk with me so we can talk in private?"

"Uh, yeah. Sure." Miley said. Michael turned his back, and she quickly whispered to Blue Jeans, "Wish me luck."

The horse playfully licked her face, and Miley walked off with her friend.

* * *

Michael and Miley walk ended with them sitting on the beach. Someone had to make the first move here, and Michael figured that it should be him. With a deep breath, he spoke about what is on his mind.

"Miley, where do we stand?" Michael asked.

"Stand? What do you mean?" Miley asked, slightly confused.

"After we, you know, where do we stand, as friends, or as a couple?" Michael asked her. Miley knew that his face turned red when he said the word couple.

"Well, after we had sex, being friends is going to be a challenge, unless we..."

"Miley, what are you trying to say?" Michael asked, bracing himself for whatever answer that she was going to give him.

"If you are willing to give a romantic relationship a try, so am I." Miley said with a smile. Michael suddenly pulled her close, and kissed her passionately. He released her, looking like a scorned child.

"Sorry about that." Michael said sadly. Miley sat on his lap, removing her tank top, revealing her bra to him, causing his face to heat up even more.

"That is something we are going to work on, Michael." Miley said, leaning in to kiss him again.

* * *

**AN: This story has one more chapter left, or two depending on how the next one goes. Wait and see, readers !**


	4. Reveal

**AN: Well, this is the last chapter of this really short story, and everyone is in for a good-natured surprise that know Michael and Miley.**

**Chapter Four: Reveal**

Michael never felt better in his whole entire life. He looked over at the beautiful girl laying next to him, and he couldn't help but smile. As a cool breeze from the beach blew through, Miley snuggled closer to him, and that made his smile grew bigger, if that was at all possible. He just ran his hand through her long brown hair, and gave her a small kiss on the cheek. It was getting dark, so Michael and Miley had to get back before it got really, really dark, or before their families started to ask questions as to where they were sneaking off to, not as if they weren't already doing so. Michael smiled and lightly kissed her on the lips. That alone caused her to stir out of her sleep.

"Well, Sleeping Beauty, ready to head back home?" Michael asked. Miley gave him a sleepy smile, and stood up to brush the sand off of her.

"How long have I been out for?" Miley asked Michael.

"An hour or less than that." Michael answered, looking towards the orange sky. Miley reached down, and grabbed her tank top and slipped in on.

"Yeah, we better get back before my dad and your family get worried or suspicious." Miley said, looking around.

"Miley, has Lilly gotten suspicious about us at all?" Michael asked her.

"I would say no, but I think that she is getting the idea that something is going on with me and someone." Miley asked.

"Does she know it is me?" Michael asked.

"No." Miley said, reassuring her friend, or lover, depending on how you look at this situation.

"Alright. But Miley, there is something important that I really need to tell you before I lose my nerve to." Michael said, suddenly looking at the ground, using his foot to trace a circle in the sand.

"Alright, what is it?" Miley asked him. Michael began to mutter something incoherent to her. With a irritated sigh and a smile, Miley lifted his face so that he can tell her right to her face.

"What do you want to tell me?" Miley said sweetly, looking him. Michael looked away, and took a really deep breath, and looked right back into her eyes, and told her what he really wanted to tell her.

"I love you, and I have always did so." Michael said with a smile, and turning away after he spoke what was on his mind.

Miley was taken aback after what he told her. She shouldn't have been surprised as to what he had just told her. She was not really surprised as to what he told her, though. Hell, she felt the same way that he felt, and she was going to tell him how she felt, but she was glad to hear it first from Michael.

"I love you, too." Miley smiled, leaning in and giving him a passionate kiss.

* * *

**THE NEXT EVENING...**

Lilly was sitting in Melody's room, because Miley ditched her to go and hang out with someone else. This just had to be her boyfriend that no one knew anything about. She wanted to know if Michael knew anything about it, because he was acting really strange about something as well. Melody and Lilly both knew that Michael was crazy about Miley, and Miley felt the same way. It irritated Melody to no end that those two knuckleheads couldn't see what was right in front of them.

"What has been going on?" Lilly said to her friend. "Ever since that storm a few weeks ago, Miley has been acting strange, as if something or someone has been seeing her that she doesn't want us to know about."

"Michael has been the same way." Melody said from in front of her bed where she was sitting.

"Where is your brother now?" Lilly asked.

"He has been in his room for a while now." Melody answered. "He doing something, because there has been some strange noises coming from his room."

"Well, let me get out of here, because I have to meet Oliver at the mall." Lilly said. "See you tomorrow."

"Later, Truscott." Melody said, walking her friend to the front door. She watched Lilly leave before heading back to her room.

* * *

It was obvious. Michael had a girl in his room.

Melody heard some giggles that were obviously from a girl. That bothered her for two obvious reasons. One, her peace was being disturbed, and two, it was obvious that he was with the wrong girl when he would obviously end up with Miley. Melody didn't know what to do or say when she confronted him. She knew immediately what she was going to say, so that thought was going through her mind as she knocked on his bedroom door.

She heard Michael shush someone, before opening the door. He was only wearing his black pajama bottoms, and his long blonde hair was messy and he was sweating, as if he was doing something with that girl that was in his room.

"Hello." Michael said casually. It was in such a cocky tone, Melody had to refrain from smacking him.

"Hey, would you and your tramp mind keeping it down? I am watching tv in my room." Melody said.

"Maybe you need to turn up the tv, runt, and not bother me." Michael said, ruffling her black hair. That really pissed her off. Melody playfully punched him in the arm, and look passed him, and saw a female figure sitting on the bed, laughing. That had to be his girlfriend, whoever that was.

"Hey, step out of the shadows, and let me see who you are." Melody commanded. Michael looked back towards the female figure, and nodded his head. The female hopped off of the bed, and walked into the light. Melody was shocked to see who it was.

It was Miley!

"So, still think I am a tramp, huh?" Miley asked with a smile.

"Uh..." That was all Melody could escape from her mouth. Miley was dressed in one of Michael's t-shirts. Miley smiled, and yanked him back into the bedroom, and shut the door. Melody smiled, and returned to her room.

"About time." Melody smiled.

**THE END**

* * *

**AN: Well, thanks for reading and stay tuned for more!**


End file.
